Dead Man's Party
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Dean and Sam must investigate a witch who's been killing locals, she's hosting a "Dead Man's Party" to harvest souls for a huge spell so Sam and Dean with a little help from Bobby's friend Trisha pretend to be dead to infiltrate the party. The only clause? They have to make it out alive by dawn or they're stuck being dead. Will they kill the witch and make it out alive by morning?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Everybody's coming leave your body at the door, leave your body and soul at the door…" – Oingo Boingo**_

_**~One~**_

Dean and Sam Winchester were camping out once again in the ramshackle motel of the week having just finished a tedious case involving a Djinn. Sam had decided to hit the shower and wash off the "funk" of the hunt from his body and the blood in his hair. Dean had sat down on the couch in the room and was about to turn on the TV when his phone rang. He was going to ignore it, but the caller ID said Bobby and with a roll of his eyes and a sigh he picked it up.

"Yeah Bobby what is it?" Dean asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Got a case for you boys," Bobby said, seeming proud of himself, Dean sometimes wondered if Bobby got a kick out of them taking hunt after hunt that he offered. "Reports have come in about people dying in mysterious ways in a town called Riverside, Virginia. Couple of hunter friends of mine got there in time to find a hex bag at each crime scene."

"So, a witch then?" Dean said.

"Yup," Bobby replied. "But that's not all. Witches see, they need energy to do their spells, a source of power per say and most of them get it through sacrifice as Gods do through sacrifice, but in some cases witches use the power harnessed from souls they collect."

"And how exactly do they collect the souls Bobby I mean do they hang around morgues or something?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly, see witches they hold this sort of "get togethers" they're called "Dead Man's Parties"." Bobby explained and Dean heard him flipping the pages in a book on the other line. "They invite people from all over to harness their souls and use them for energy for whatever spell they wanna perform I guess. It doesn't say much, but this book gives enough information to describe the event, it's pretty much like any other party to the human eyes loud music booze drunken singing and partying but to the witch she sees her "guests" growing weaker and their souls are free for the harnessing."

"So that's it," Dean said with confidence. "Me and Sammy'll just get in there gank that bitch, then badah bing badah boom were out."

"Dean it's not that easy," Bobby sighed. "There's a reason they're called Dead Man's Parties…you have to be dead to get in."

Dean released a breath he was unaware he was holding and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright Bobby well we'll meet yah halfway there I suppose, if you're going on this hunt that is?" Dean asked.

"Boy I may be a lot of things but there are two things I ain't and they are an idjit and dead!" Bobby said. "It would the most foolish thing you've ever done to try and get into a witch's party ESPECIALLY a Dead Man's Party I mean that's ten types of crazy!"

"Well that's just the way I roll Bobby." Dean smirked. "We'll meet you tomorrow, don't worry I've got a plan to take down this bitch."

"I was afraid you'd say that yah idjit…" Bobby grumbled and hung up the phone.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Astral Projection?" Sam looked at Dean as if he was crazy as the two sped down the road in the Impala towards where they'd agreed to meet Bobby. "You wanna try Astral Projection AGAIN?!"

"It's a Dead Man's Party Sammy," Dean said, looking over only once before setting his gaze back on the road. "You have to be dead to get in, so we pretend we died and we get back to our bodies before she harnesses our precious souls."

"Shouldn't be too hard for her with you Dean considering you have no soul." Sam smirked and laughed.

"Bitch." Dean muttered.

"Jerk." Sam said right back.

"This'll work Sammy," Dean nodded. "I'm sure of it, this is a good idea."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"This is a terrible idea." Bobby said, rolling his eyes as him, Sam, and Dean walked towards the door of a rustic old looking home. "Last time you idjits did your little Astral ghostly mojo it got Pamela ganked by demons."

"This time will be different Bobby," Dean assured the older hunter as he rapped twice on the front door of the home. "Now this friend of yours is a psychic too?"

"Her name's Trisha and yes she is." Bobby nodded. "One of the best, and now the best since Pamela's demise."

The front door flew open and there stood a woman in her mid thirties, she had bleach blonde hair and piercing green eyes, her smile was perfectly white as was her red lipstick. She was wearing paint splattered jeans and red Converse, her tank top was black and had the cover of AC/DC's Back In Black printed on it. Dean liked her already just for that.

"Bobby Singer," she smirked and then laughed before pulling him into a hug. "Long time no see, don't tell me you forgot about little ol me?"

"Couldn't forget about you Trisha." Bobby smiled and hugged her back. "These are John's boys Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Pleasure's all mine boys." Trisha shook their hands before leading the three hunters inside. "Well c'mon in I suppose."

The house was surprisingly light and airy for the house of the psychic. The walls were painted a faint shade of blue and the trim was painted white. The furniture didn't match like one of those girly home makeover magazines Dean couldn't stand and he was thankful for that. A record player stood in the corner of her living room and it was blasting "Butterbean" by the B-52's. The walls were covered with family photographs and various works of art by no name artists.

"Kinda…normal house for a psychic?" Dean asked, not trying to be rude.

"Oh this," Trisha smirked and pushed a button by her stairs that opened to a staircase down to a basement. "This is so I don't scare the normals, the real shit's down here."

She stepped onto the first stair, Bobby, Sam and Dean followed behind her. Sam noticed Dean's smirk as he stared at her ass which in his opinion was nestled in her jeans perfectly. Sam rolled his eyes and lightly Dean on the back of the head. He couldn't stand his brother's lack of focus sometimes.

When they arrived in the basement it was dark and a bit dingy. There were shelves stacked high with books of lore and spells. Dried herbs and flowers hung from the ceiling along with some unidentifiable slabs of dried meat. Dean grimaced at the meat and pushed it away from him as delicately as he could.

"Don't touch my homemade beef jerky," Trisha chuckled and walked over to a table where a book of spells was opened to page 79 on Astral Projection. "And FYI I bought that meat, don't worry I'm not some sort of serial killer, I only kill people that piss me off."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened quite a bit at that comment.

"I'm just kidding," she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Geez Bobby these two have to get out more and get those sticks up their asses removed."

"You're tellin me." Bobby chuckled.

"So let me get this straight, Bobby tells me you boys want to infiltrate a witch's Dead Man's Party and leave once she's dead and you want to use Astral Projection which can only lead to trouble to do it?" Trisha sure gave them a look. "You two ARE ten types of crazy; do you know how serious this Projection shit is?"

"We're aware of how serious it is," Sam said. "We just, want to take out this witch and this is our only way of being able to get close enough to do so, so if you could just please help us out?"

"I like him." She pointed to Sam. "He said please. Anyways yeah I can help you boys out, but be warned this little "Projection" dealy of yours it comes with a price."

"Name it." Dean said.

"First of all forty bucks I don't work for free and I gotta pay the rent somehow." She said, the brothers groaned but each pulled out a twenty and handed it to Trisha who pocketed them with a smile. "Second you'll be without your bodies which means no weapons and no kick ass fighting moves."

"We've survived with less." Dean smirked and started chuckling, this was nothing hell they could do a hunt with both their arms cut off and their eyes closed.

"Oh and no driving your precious car I've heard so much about." She said.

Dean's face went stone cold serious with shock and he bit his lip. Neither Sam nor Bobby could hold in their laughter.

"So?" Trisha asked. "Shall we get started?"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

About a half an hour later Dean and Sam were seated on two loveseats that Trisha had pulled to their side of the room and they were covered in blood and makeup. Dean grimaced as Trisha applied some more eyeliner to under his eyes.

"Tell me the point of this part again?" Dean could feel his masculinity dying slowly inch by inch every minute she spent applying makeup of all things onto his face.

"If you're going to play dead," Trisha explained, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she applied the finishing touches on Dean since she had already finished up with Sam. "You have to look dead, witches enjoy a good sob story too, the more painful and gory your death is the more they want your soul. There you're finished."

Dean looked at himself in the mirror she'd held up to his face. He touched his pale white makeup covered cheek and looked at the undersides of his eyes. She really had done a good job with it all though he had to admit. He really did look dead.

"Dude." Sam laughed. "You look like you're in some emo punk band what with the guyliner and all."

"Yeah says you," Dean shot back with a bitch face. "You look like you just stepped off the set of Michael Jackson's Thriller."

"Will you two idjits shut up?" Bobby said he was leaning against the wall across the room. "Ya'll look fine."

Sam opened his jacket to reveal his shirt that Trisha had ripped open. Her paint job on his stomach was phenomenal. He actually looked like he'd been ripped open, blood dripping out and all.

"Say what is this stuff you're using for blood it's really realistic?" Sam asked, Dean swiped a drop off his face and licked it expecting it to taste like corn syrup and sugar.

"Chicken blood." She said with a serious face.

Dean spit and wiped his tongue with his jacket.

"Disgusting." He muttered and earned a laugh from both Bobby and Sam.

"Now," Trisha looked up at the clock which read 9:30pm. "Dead Man's Parties start at sundown and end at sunrise. I'll say the incantation and send you both to the neighborhood it's being held in, but be warned you have to make it out of that house by daybreak or else you'll be stuck like this, dead forever."

Dean and Sam both gulped and nodded. They lay down and made themselves comfortable before looking at one another then closing their eyes. Trisha grabbed her book of spells and begun to chant the incantation into their ears.

"This is a terrible idea…" Bobby muttered under his breath.

Trisha said the last few words of the incantation and that was it. Sam and Dean didn't feel anything after that. They were dead to the world.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Dude where are we?" Dean asked as they walked along a dark street.

The neighborhood the party was supposedly being held in was pretty "un-witchy" if that was a word. It was a neighborhood of townhomes; each perfectly boxy rectangle shaped house was attached to one another, only separated by streets and sidewalks. The street lights beamed down onto the asphalt roads below and cast an eerie yellow glow on everything beneath them. Every once and awhile a car would pass by and their headlights would pass right through Sam and Dean, a truck even went speeding through them leaving a cloud of mist in its wake from its impact with their souls.

"Dude cool." Dean laughed and they kept walking.

Suddenly loud music assaulted their ears, well what used to be their ears. It was coming from one townhome in particular. The house was brick on the outside and the shutters on the windows were blood red. There was an array of various colored lights coming from the house itself and the front of it was decorated with a lighted pathway and a fog machine.

"Think that's the place?" Dean asked.

"Without a doubt in my…well what used to be my mind." Sam replied breathlessly, he was still taking in Trisha's words about making it out by dawn.

"You talking about the mind you never had?" Dean smirked and the pair started making their way across the road towards the house.

"Jerk." Sam said as another car passed right through them leaving another cloud of mist in its wake.

"Bitch." Dean chuckled back.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Dean and Sam entered the house they felt a force pulling at them as they passed through what appeared to be a force field on the door.

"Probably made by the witch." Sam whispered, trying to keep their mission under wraps. "To make sure no one human gets in."

"Probably." Dean replied he was half listening; the other half of his attention was currently devoted to the aura around him. The room was jam packed with dead people and not just people who looked like wispy ghosts like them there were living people as well but they were all creatures, various werewolves and vampires mingled with ghosts and even skeletons. Everyone had red solo cups full of beer and various other liquors in them. People were eating small snacks and laughing and dancing. "Rebel Yell" by Billy Idol was blasting from some unseen speaker.

"It's like a Twilight cast reunion…" Sam groaned and muttered. "Which I've NEVER seen by the way!"

"Dude what are you going on about?" Dean's smile grew wide and he laughed, he grabbed a beer from a serving tray as a skeleton walked by carrying it. "Thank you Bony!"

The skeleton turned and glared at Dean, well Dean assumed it glared since there was really no skin left on what he used to be.

"Fine I won't call you Bony, how about Mr. Bonejangles?" Dean laughed harder and sipped his beer. "You get it Sammy cuz he's a skeleton?"

"Dean could you please focus just once?" Sam was getting annoyed.

"Aw c'mon Sammy," Dean leaned closed and whispered to his younger brother. "We're supposed to fit in Trisha said, and if we're ever going to find the host of this party we gotta act like we belong here so act natural and well…dead."

Dean looked over to see a few ghost girls giggling and waving at him. He smirked and begun to walk over to them leaving Sam alone while various guests walked past him, each one looking more gruesome than the last. Sam felt nauseous a bit, pretending to be dead was hard enough he couldn't imagine the poor souls that were lured her helplessly and didn't know their fate.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and the skeleton server from before held out a tray with cups of fresh beer on it. The skeleton's bones clacked every time he moved, it sent chills up where Sam's spine used to be.

"Yeah I'm gonna need a few of those by the time this night is done…" Sam muttered, grabbed a cup of beer and swigged it down. This was going to be a long night.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"So?" Dean asked, he was chatting with the ghost girls who had called him over earlier, he'd lost track of where Sam was at the moment but he figured he'd let the kid have some fun for once in his life, this was a party after all. Sure it was a party where everybody got their soul torn from your dead body at the end, but hey there were free drinks with Dean's name on them. "How'd ya'll you know? Meet your earthly demise?"

Dean determined that was by far the creepiest pick up line he'd ever used in his life, or in this case his death.

"I was struck by lightning." The blonde haired girl said. Dean could see the singes from the electricity in her hair and the burns down her neck and shoulders. "I was just walking down the street and it started raining and next thing you know, boom I'm dead. Remind me if I ever get reincarnated to never carry a metal umbrella ever!"

"I was hit by an intruder in my sleep." The other girl, the black haired one with the size Double D boobs that Dean had been eyeing for the past half hour, said. "Punched me right in the jugular and took off with all my money I died instantly."

"That sucks." Dean downed more beer and set his empty cup down.

"So how'd you die?" the blonde asked Dean and the black haired girl cocked her head expecting an answer too.

"I uh…" Dean stammered he hadn't put much thought into his cover story. "I was…"

He looked outside and saw a car driving along.

"Hit by a car." Dean finished his sentence and stared at the two girls hoping they'd buy it.

"Oh." They said in unison. "Cool."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe for now.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam weaved his way through the various crowds of people that had formed. He was bumped around and hit a few times by people dancing and drunken idiots who'd had a little too much. He was desperately trying to keep his mind in gear and focus on what they'd came here for, but it was hard not to get sucked in by the atmosphere. He suspected the witch had done that on purpose, lured people in then got them not wanting to leave. It was a perfect way to collect souls.

He grimaced and backed away when a drunken ghostly hand hit where Trisha had done his makeup on his chest and smeared it a bit. He tugged his jacket a little tighter to his body in hopes that no one would notice the makeup, but with this many hammered dead idiots around him he figured none of them would.

He grabbed another cup of beer; one more wouldn't hurt, and looked around. He was just about to give up hope when he spotted her. The witch. She was a fairly tall skinny brunette with blonde highlights, piercing blue eyes and perfectly done hair. She looked like she'd just stepped off the cover of Vogue, which once again Sam had never read mind you. Her nails were perfectly manicured and painted dark blue with little skulls and crossbones traced on them in white nail polish. She was wearing a tight black strapless dress with matching black sandals. Her smile was perfectly white and devilish.

Sam found himself almost choking on his beer, almost. She was beautiful, but she was a witch. Her eyes met his for a mere moment and her smile became more prominent, almost as if she knew. Trisha had guaranteed that their disguises would work, but nothing was a hundred percent certain, ever and Sam knew that. He casually lifted his cup to his lips and sipped his drink as she passed by him. Her eyes never left his for a second until she disappeared into a sea of dancing bodies.

Sam had to find Dean before she did. He knew, with the way he was, he wouldn't be able to resist her charms.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Give It Away" by Red Hot Chili Peppers had been blasting in Dean's ear for the past half hour but he didn't hear it. He was too busy kissing the black haired size Double D breasts dead girl to care a less. Her lips tasted like cherry chap-stick and the familiar scent of death. Normally Dean would be bothered immensely by this but she was so hot it didn't bother him in the least.

"You taste like cherries." Dean smirked and kissed her gently once again, his hands attempting to brush against her breasts and he bit gently on her bottom lip.

"And you taste like alcohol." She said distastefully and walked away.

"Catch yah later." Dean laughed and downed another shot of his beer.

"Dean!" Sam called to him and walked over as fast as he could. "I found her!"

"That's great Sammy," Dean smiled and looked at the half empty cup of beer in his brother's hand. "I see you finally got that stick outta your ass too?"

"Bite me." Sam bitch faced him.

"Nah I'm not into that." Dean pointed across the room. "But I hear one of those vampire chicks over there will do it for free if you're desperate."

"I don't want one of those vampire chicks Dean." Sam growled.

"Or one of the dudes will do it too I mean whatever you want Sammy." Dean guzzled the rest of his third beer that evening.

"What I WANT Dean is for you to focus!" Sam ignored his obvious comment on his sexuality and pointed across the room to where the witch was talking to a few of her friends. "See her? That's the witch. Now if we can get close enough maybe we can gank her and get out of here."

Sam eyed the clock on the wall.

"We have six hours left until we're stuck like this Dean." Sam reminded his brother, who was clearly half listening again. The witch was walking closer and closer towards them. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah Yeah gank the bitch before dawn I got it Sammy," Dean said. "Don't worry I got this…"

His words trailed off as soon as the witch approached them.

"Hey there boys." She smirked, there was a glint of onyx in her blue eyes. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"You know it." Dean laughed, Sam said nothing his lips locked tightly in a frown.

"Anyways," the witch said. "I'm Lila and welcome to the party I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier but you know how it goes when you have lots of guests."

Dean shook her hand and nodded.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." She giggled and whispered in Dean's ear. "I have a back room where I take my more…exclusive guests it's the room leading away from the kitchen and onto the back porch. I want you there in fifteen minutes tops got it big boy?"

She seductively winked and started to walk away into the crowd. Dean's dorky grin was unmistakable and next thing Sam knew he was gone, chasing after her. A song Sam didn't know blasted through the speakers and he sighed.

"Sure…you got this one alright."

**Read and Review guys.**

**A/N: So I needed a break from typing my OC fic and my other crossover story and this little beauty wouldn't leave me alone to save my life so this was born! I plan to make this a two-shot but it MAY turn into a three chapter story depending on where the plot bunny takes me. I hope you all enjoy it immensely it was a fun idea to brainstorm.**

**The story is based off of the song Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo and I suggest you all listen to it it's really a great fun song. **

**More to come soon folks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Two~**_

When Dean entered the back room it was filled with smoke and haze. There was a circular shaped couch surrounding a table with a cauldron looking object on it that was spewing this sweet smelling vapor. There were various ghosts surrounding the witch Lila herself who sat front and center in front of the cauldron. She leaned forward and inhaled the sweet smelling fumes before laughing hysterically and looking over at Dean.

"Oh good." She smirked and scooted over. "You made it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dean lied, taking a seat next to some gruesome looking ghost who looked as if he'd been mangled by a steamroller. He decided he wasn't going to ask. He looked at the other "exclusive" guests and noticed they were the most grotesque looking ghouls he'd ever seen.

_"The more horrid your accident," _Trisha had said. "_The more the witch will like you."_

Dean knew she hadn't said it quite like that, but she'd meant it like that. As he looked around him at the other exclusive guests they all looked pretty bad. One of them had his stomach ripped open like Sam's makeup, the other was missing an eye and a leg, and the rest looked equally as gruesome. Dean gulped; he knew he'd have to make up some horrid way that he died.

"I like your style." The witch commented. "Smooth talker."

"Well I'm uh…all about talking smooth." Dean stammered, she really was gorgeous, but she was a witch literally and Dean couldn't afford to be swapping spit with one of the devil's cabana girls. He tried to distance himself enough so that he wouldn't be tempted in any way.

"This," she pointed to his makeup covered chest and traced her fingers to his cheek, cupping it. "Looks like it hurt…wounds are deliciously sexy."

"They are the mark of a real man I hear." Dean replied, he was still nervously shifting in his seat. "That and chest hair."

Dean gulped again; he was feeling a bit lightheaded and all he could smell were strawberries. The fumes from the cauldron were beginning to affect his brain and he thought he might pass out if he didn't leave soon. He saw the other exclusive guests of hers were beginning to feel the effects of it all too. Their laughs were slowly turning into a mesh of unintelligible noises and their smiles were turning almost feral and scary. They were slowly looking more and more insane.

Dean felt his heart start to beat faster and his breathing was a bit labored. He stood abruptly and begun to walk out stammering something about leaving for some fresh air and the witch winked at him as he sped out of there as fast as he could.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam sipped more beer casually. He'd set down his original cup once and dared not pick it up again so he'd picked up a new one from one of the skeleton servers. He figured if anything the witch would try to spike it somehow.

He watched the people around him, Sam had always been a people watcher it was in fact one of his favorite pastimes. He observed that most of them stayed in one place, they barely moved from their social circles they had created. He figured he stuck out like a sore thumb, but he didn't care it wasn't the first time he'd been an outcast at a party. Dean had always been the party boy; Sam preferred to hit the books.

He noticed something else too. The air was becoming hazy, hazier than it had been before. He looked up at the clock to see the time was three thirty am. Sunrise was at six am. They had less time left than they'd bargained for but the worst part was he couldn't even find Dean. The music and lights around him were starting to become a blur and he swayed a bit. The fog was hazing up his mind and the lights were making his eyes hurt. The other ghouls seemed less effected somehow, Sam stared at them each and every one of them. Their eyes were all droopy and their laughs all the same, slow and disorientated.

"_They're all under a spell…." _Sam realized.

Sam spotted Dean in the mess of people, but as he made his way over to his brother he was tossed off his feet practically. The guests that had been standing were suddenly dancing very hard and very fast. Sam felt his body being pushed left and right and he was almost knocked off his feet. He had the wind knocked out of him twice.

"Dean!" Sam called out over the pounding music, but his cries were on deaf ears. Dean couldn't hear him and most certainly couldn't see him over the horde of people that were dancing to the heavy industrial music. "Dean! Listen to me! You're under a spell!"

Dean looked around absently. His mind was a cloud of nothingness. He felt some unknown force pulling him towards the upstairs. He reluctantly agreed to follow it. He walked over towards the stairs and started descending them. The force pulled deeper at his thoughts. Dean found himself unable to stop walking towards the farthest room on the left down the hallway. His hand gripped the knob and slowly he pulled it open.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Bobby and Trisha paced impatiently in Trisha's basement. If she'd had liquor Bobby would have drunken it already. He was nervous, the boys had shown no signs of waking in any way; if they'd killed the bitch they'd have given him a sign of some sort. He'd known this was a bad idea from the start, now why hadn't they listened to him?

"They'll be fine." Trisha smirked. "Sam will keep a clear head even if Dean doesn't I can tell."

"Yeah THAT'S what I'm worried about." Bobby sighed. "Sam's too nice of a guy; she'll pick Dean because he's honestly the weaker one when it comes to libido."

"Dean won't give in…" she sighed, she was trying to stay positive but part of her knew Dean had given in already.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The room was dark and a bit dusty. Dean looked around to see wall to wall bookshelves filled with spells books and various weapons and even what Dean suspected to be bones. He gulped at the rather large cauldron that stood in front of him, but it was empty except for some water that rested in it. Dean looked into the hole at the top and saw his own reflection. He jumped when he heard her voice behind him.

"I know most people expect brooms and black cats but I'm not THAT old," Lila laughed. "I do prefer to be a bit hipster when it comes to the cauldrons though."

Dean was at a loss for words.

"What's the matter pretty boy?" she asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Dean suddenly felt his tongue become rough and sandpapery with every touch to the roof of his mouth.

"Frog in your throat?" she asked again and snapped her perfectly manicured fingers.

Dean held his throat, there was a slimy green mass crawling up it. He started to choke and struggle to breathe, the air around him became fuzzy and he fell to his knees. She sauntered over and grabbed his chin with her long scratchy nails.

"I knew you were a fake from the start," she smirked, her lips inches from his ear. "You and that brother of yours, well just to let you know you and him are number one on my guest list and I'll be taking your souls, but you two you're the big finale. Everybody else is first."

She walked over to the cauldron, looking over it and raising her arms. She chanted a Latin incantation and the water inside the cauldron begun to glow an electric green and boil. Dean struggled for breath and could only watch helplessly as the witch began her ritual.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam had somehow managed to push and shove his way through the crowd of dancing people and to make his way upstairs. He shuffled down the hallway and burst through the door to the witch's lair. He ran over to Dean who was currently struggling to form words. He held onto his arm and watched him basically upchuck a rather large green toad onto the floor. It hopped away with one ribbit.

"Dude gross…." Sam muttered and helped Dean to his feet.

"You're telling me." Dean wiped his tongue in disgust. "Remind me again why frog legs are a delicacy?"

"Not the time Dean." Sam said as he pointed to Lila who was currently adding various ingredients to her "soul stew". Sam and Dean both looked around helplessly for weapons of some kind. Sam then tapped Dean on the shoulder and pointed to the spell book the witch had. He'd seen a similar one in Trisha's basement that had been open to a page about witches. Sam had taken the time to read it while Trisha had been putting Dean's makeup on. In it there was a spell that banished witches to hell. Sam had also read it had a high failure rate if recited incorrectly so he figured now was a good time to be praying for a miracle.

"Hey listen about this whole "take our souls" thing," Dean was adlibbing while Sam snuck over to steal the book. "You really need this many people I mean there's gotta be a weight limit or something on that cauldron I mean maybe you should try slimming it down a bit I mean you ARE a bit on the chubby side lady."

Lila sneered and Dean found himself being choked against the wall, his throat constricted and deprived of air. He looked over at the clock. The hours were passing like no tomorrow and it was already five forty am. They only had twenty minutes left to do this.

"I am NOT fat!" she exclaimed. "And trust me you'll be sorry once your precious little asses get sent to the netherworld."

She begun to chant once again and Dean looked desperately over towards Sam who now held the book. He smirked.

"Hey witch bitch!" Sam laughed and begun chanting the spell. Lila held her side in pain and glared at the younger Winchester. She used her powers to knock Sam onto his stomach, causing him to drop the book, but the more he chanted the weaker she became.

"Moon of silver and wolfs bane," Sam chanted, avoiding the knife she'd just tossed his way. "Witch return from whence you've came!"

Lila sputtered and shook. She screamed loudly and her invisible grip on Dean's air pipes released. She held her side and Sam felt the book pulling him towards her body. The pages flew on the book and a greenish looking portal open in the book's center. Sam held the book open and watched as Lila was sucked into the book, Sam snapped the pages closed and the darkness in the room seemed to lighten up. The house felt airier.

"Witch bitch?" Dean asked, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"It was the first thing that came to mind ok?" Sam laughed too, setting the book down on the ground next to him and helping Dean stand up straight.

"I guess we did it." Dean and Sam walked swiftly downstairs. There wasn't much left of the party, all the ghouls were gone, they'd probably and hopefully been laid to rest. The monsters had taken off and what was left of the skeleton servers were piles of old dusty bones and spilled beer trays.

"Aw c'mon I was actually kinda fond of Mr. Bonejangles." Dean joked.

"Dean we've got ten minutes to get back to our bodies or were stuck like this." Sam reminded him.

"Yeah Yeah Sammy I'm comin." Dean replied and walked out the front door just in time to see the sun beginning to rise.

"Trisha!" Sam called out, hoping she could hear them. "We're ready to come back now!"

Dean and Sam suddenly felt themselves transported back from where they'd come.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

They awoke gasping loudly as Trisha recited the incantation. Dean grabbed his chest and looked at his hands which he was glad to have full use of again. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Bobby.

"She dead?" Bobby asked.

"As a doornail," Dena replied. "Now, can I please take off this makeup I feel gross and girly."

"Yeah well at least you didn't get caught in a ghostly mosh pit." Sam shuddered and stood up from the table, joining his laughing brother in the bathroom to remove layer upon layer of creepy looking makeup.

**The End**

**Hope you all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
